<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rollin’ With The Prom King by troubletonesglee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738681">Rollin’ With The Prom King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee'>troubletonesglee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Kurt Hummel, Mentioned Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post by @/kronprinz : "so i've got a Seblaine fic prompt: Sebastian invites Blaine to go with him to senior prom at Dalton, as a friends (insert some smartass Smythe excuse here). Warblers are keep teasing them (about coming together, looking good together, idk). they both secretly like the idea of THEM together, but it's too awkward and stuff. preferably evening would end with a goodbye kiss."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rollin’ With The Prom King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took me so long that I didn’t check for mistakes, so please ignore any lol</p><p>The title is from Blow by Prom Kings.</p><p>The prompt this is based off of was not a request, you can find it in the summary. It’s from @/kronprinz on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Blaine received a message from Sebastian Smythe asking him to go to the Dalton dance with him, he was naturally extremely shocked. </p><p>It’s not that it was out of nowhere, it’s just that it wasn’t expected. They’d been talking again for a little while, Blaine liking having someone so out of the McKinley drama to moan to. But most of all, he just liked having Sebastian back. He’d been his closest friend for ages, so when they didn’t talk for a few months Blaine had really, really missed him. Not that he’d ever tell Kurt that. </p><p>Kurt wasn’t around anymore, though, so Blaine was free to do whatever he wanted, including talking to Sebastian. </p><p>He looked down at the message again, not quite believing that it was actually there. </p><p>To: Sebastian <br/>What?</p><p>From: Sebastian <br/>I said do you want to come to the ball with me?</p><p>The fact that the Dalton prom was know as a ball made Blaine laugh. That was such a Dalton thing. </p><p>To: Sebastian <br/>Why? I mean I don’t see why I can’t think about it, but why?</p><p>The Sebastian is typing message stayed on his screen for a while, Sebastian evidently thinking hard about why he should go. </p><p>From: Sebastian <br/>You want the real answer? Because I can give you a lot of better ones ;)</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>To: Sebastian <br/>Yes, I want the real answer. </p><p>The typing message was back, sticking around a little longer this time. Blaine chewed on his lip nervously. </p><p>From: Sebastian <br/>I know you being there would mean a lot to the Warblers. They were all talking this week about how much they wanted you to come. </p><p>Blaine smiled sadly at that. He really, really missed his old friends. </p><p>From: Sebastian <br/>So?</p><p>Trust Sebastian to be so impatient. He rolled his eyes with a smile. </p><p>To: Sebastian <br/>Sure, I’ll come, but only if you ask me properly </p><p>From: Sebastian <br/>What?</p><p>To: Sebastian <br/>Look it up. </p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Blaine was sat on the bleachers with Sam, listening to some impression he’d been working on. Damn, Sam looked so good in this light. </p><p>Suddenly,  a song Blaine instantly recognised as Uptown Girl was blaring out of some speakers that Blaine was fairly sure hadn’t been there before. Him and Sam exchanged confused glances, before the Cheerios began to pile onto the football field, and, hang on, were they dancing with fire? </p><p>Watching as they were sent flying into the air, Sam leaned over to him, telling above the music, "I thought they practised on Tuesdays?"</p><p>"So did - wait, is that Sebastian?!"</p><p>Sure enough, Sebastian was walking to stand in front of them, smiling with his arms outstretched. </p><p>"Blaine Anderson, will you go to prom with me?"</p><p>Sam looked at Blaine, puzzled, whilst Blaine started jumping over the rows of seats to get closer to Sebastian and the Cheerios. </p><p>"I take it you searched it up?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Ask me again." Blaine had to admit it; he liked the way it sounded when Sebastian asked him. He supposed it was the old feelings coming back up out of habit - but he wasn’t entirely convinced that that was it. </p><p>"How many times are you gonna make me do this?" Sebastian laughed, "will you go to prom with me, killer?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p> </p><p>"So wait - you’re going to prom with Sebastian?!"</p><p>"No, actually, I’m going to the Dalton Dinner and Ball." Blaine replied, doing his best impression of some old English gentleman. </p><p>"Well then, you’re going to have to dust off you best gown, aren’t you?" Tina replied, copying his tone, whatever negative feelings she had had melting away.</p><p>"That’s actually what I wanted to ask you about. You know much more than I do about these kinds of things. What should I wear?"</p><p>Tina paused, deep in thought. "Judging by his skin tone he’ll probably go with a grey or navy suit, so you’ll have to decide if you want to match or do something different. Has he talked to you about it?"</p><p>"No," Blaine replied, dragging the word out, "he just told me that the less I wear the better."</p><p>His friend was obviously holding back a laugh at that, "Now I see why Kurt had such a problem with him."</p><p>Flinching at the thought of Kurt, Blaine tried to push the thoughts of him out of his head. It had been months since they’d last spoken, and it hadn’t been an enjoyable conversation. There’d been a lot of screaming (from Kurt, mostly). </p><p>Sensing Blaine’s discomfort, Tina moved on, "you’d look good in all white, you’re dark enough that it wouldn’t wash you out too much, although if Sebastian gets his way that might be a little impractical," she wiggled her eyebrows, "wait! I have the best idea."</p><p> </p><p>The next time Blaine saw Sebastian was completely unexpected. He was stood in a McKinley hallway, looking very out of place and uncomfortable. </p><p>Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you but the Warblers cry every time they hear your name, let alone see you. I didn’t want them to know that you’re coming, either, so I figured I should come to you instead of meeting you at the Lima Bean." He was talking extra formally right now, likely an effect of being in a public school (Sebastian held some grudge against them that Blaine was scared to ask about). </p><p>"Wanna go find somewhere quieter?"</p><p>He nodded, letting Blaine guide him through the school. </p><p>They ended up in an empty art classroom, Blaine slotting himself onto a stool whilst Sebastian awkwardly hovered. </p><p>"Am I meant to come pick you up? I really don’t know how this whole prom thing works."</p><p>"It makes more sense for me to come to you seeing as you’ll already be at Dalton."</p><p>"What - wait, no. We don’t have prom at school, they rent a place out. Why would they do it at school?"</p><p>Blaine frowned, memories of dances in sticky school halls flooding back to him. Private school really was a whole different world. </p><p>"Yeah, you can come pick me up then, it’ll be nice for a change. Starts at 7, right? Pick me up at 5."</p><p>"Alright, master," Blaine could himself blushing hard at that, which earned him a raised eyebrow, "didn’t think you were the type, Anderson. Going back to the prom thing, it starts at 6, so I’ll get you at 4."</p><p>"Wait. When did you have to leave school to get here?" Blaine was forcing her blush away. It wasn’t working. </p><p>"We had a half-day. Same for the day of the ball, don’t worry yourself about my "missed education"."</p><p>"Ah, right."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think that’s everything."</p><p>"Wait, Sebastian?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Blaine changed the question at the last second, "what colour are you wearing?"</p><p>"I don’t know. My mother’s handling that."</p><p>"Right."<br/>Tina had dragged Blaine along to a suit shop, telling him to sit down and wait while she spoke to the manager about a suit she wanted Blaine to try. </p><p>He shifted a little, not having been anywhere like this since Kurt had made him go and watch him try on an endless number of suits for last year’s prom. </p><p>"Blaine? What are you doing here?"</p><p>His eyes snapped up, a blond head bobbing into view. </p><p>"Jeff? Hi!"</p><p>Blaine got up, crossing your hug his friend. </p><p>"I - I’m going to a - wedding. Yeah, a wedding. I needed a new suit for it."</p><p>"Cool, bet you’ll look great, man."</p><p>"What are you doing in Lima?"</p><p>"The shop in Westerville messed up Nick’s order, so we managed to track the same one down here. He’s just checking it all fits properly."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"Right, you wouldn’t know," Jeff sounded a little sad at that, shuffling his feet, "it’s the Dalton prom next week."</p><p>Blaine felt very proud of himself then. Jeff had totally not caught onto the fact that Blaine knew. </p><p>"You going with anyone?"</p><p>"Do you remember Charlotte, from Crawford?"</p><p>"The blonde girl with nice eyes?"</p><p>"Yeah, that’s the one!"</p><p>"Good job man, you’ve liked her for years!" Blaine hugged him again, genuinely happy for his friend. </p><p>"What about Nick?"</p><p>"He asked Tessa Jones, she was the one who’s dad was a celebrity dentist?"</p><p>"Ah, yeah. She was stunning." Blaine recalled. Most of the Dalton boys had had a huge crush on her, and he could understand why. Him and Jeff has tried to wingman Nick on several occasions. </p><p>"She said no, though."</p><p>Blaine raised an eyebrow, but didn’t get a chance to follow it up because Nick himself had come over, in a neat, black suit, Beat coming up behind him. </p><p>"Guys, hi! That’s a great look, Nick."</p><p>Nick thanked him gratefully. </p><p>"There’s a girl over there getting very worked up, look,” Beat said, pointing. </p><p>Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. "That’s Tina. She’s one of my best friends, and that’s fairly normal for her."</p><p>Beat looked as though he was enjoying Blaine’s choice in friend. "I think I wanna be friends with her too."</p><p>"Speaking of friends, how’s Kurt?" Nick asked, not really looking as if he wanted an answer. </p><p>"Kurt? I don’t know. We’re - we’re not together anymore.”</p><p>That seemed to please Nick. </p><p>Tina was coming over now, thrusting a bag at Blaine. "Go try this on."</p><p>Beat looked mischievously at her, while Nick looked sort of - enticed? Either way, Blaine headed into the changing room. </p><p>He opened the bag, looking at its contents curiously. Interesting colour, he thought. He pulled it on though, regretting not wearing a shirt that day. Looking in the mirror, he inspected the outfit. It was a sort of beige colour, but he weirdly didn’t mind it. Turning a bit so he could see the side, he noticed that it fit well, which he was thankful for. He’d lost his appetite after breaking up with Kurt, and he’d only got it back a few months ago. He’d started to box more though, so he thought he filled it out quite nicely. </p><p>"Tina!" He called, wanting to show her in the changing room so as not to ruin the surprise when the Warblers saw him at prom. </p><p>His friend slipped round the curtain, looking slightly disappointed (because he was fully dressed? He hoped not, he thought they were past that), but cheering up considerably when she fully took him in. </p><p>"It’s exactly right. He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you."</p><p> </p><p>She had been right. When Sebastian had picked Blaine up, he’d immediately scanned him up and down, placing a hand gently on his lower back as Blaine’s mom snapped pictures. She’d waved them off with a "have fun, boys!" as she watched them get into Sebastian’s car. </p><p>They made light conversation, until Blaine convinced him to let him put some Katy Perry on. Blaine sang loudly along with "California Gurls", smiling a little too widely when he noticed Sebastian humming along. </p><p>That’s when he’d noticed the gleaming silver watch on Sebastian wrist, the dark grey sleeve of his jacket rising when he’d moved his hand back onto the gear stick. </p><p>"Is that a Rolex?" he gasped. </p><p>"What? Ah, yeah, it is," Sebastian replied casually, giving it a quick glance. </p><p>"You never fail to surprise me, Sebastian Smythe. You are so out there."</p><p>"Don’t make me say it."</p><p>Blaine tried to read Sebastian’s face for answers, but his eyes were fixed firmly on the road. "Say what?"</p><p>"That your whole bashful schoolboy thing is still super hot."</p><p>Blaine could feel himself blushing. </p><p>When they arrived at the too-fancy hotel Dalton had rented for the evening, Blaine realised just how good Sebastian looked. His white shirt was immaculately pressed, contrasting the deep grey of his suit beautifully. His hair was styled in that "I’m not trying too hard" but still polished way, and Blaine had a feeling of being underdressed, even though he knew he was far from it. </p><p>Sebastian guided Blaine through the hotel, having come here before for one of his dad’s work events. They came to a rather grand double doorway, which Sebastian pushed open. Blaring music hit Blaine’s ears, a surprising soft blue light filling the room. </p><p>"After you, fine sir." Sebastian teased, bowing dramatically. </p><p>Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes, entering the already-bustling function room, Sebastian following closely behind him. </p><p>Sebastian’s plan had obviously worked, because excited calls of "Blaine!" rose above the music, various Warblers rushing up to him. </p><p>He received a good few claps on the back, and even more hugs, before being dragged to the dance floor by Nick and Jeff, whose dates were dancing nearby. Nick hadn’t done too badly in the end, the girl he was with was fairly good-looking. He didn’t miss the looks Nick kept giving Jeff, though. Sad, and full of longing... wait, did Nick like Jeff? He’d have to follow that up later. </p><p>Right now, the previous song had finished, and he was dancing with Sebastian instead. Sebastian was smiling brightly at Blaine, watching him almost proudly. </p><p>"Looking good, you two!" Someone that sounded like Beat called out. </p><p>Blaine laughed it off nervously (like, looked good together? That would never happen, right? Right?), looking down and dancing harder. </p><p>"Look at me, killer?" </p><p>He looked up shyly, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of Sebastian. </p><p>"Much better."</p><p> </p><p>They’d headed to the bar after a few songs, deciding to grab some of whatever weird fruity concoction they were serving. </p><p>"You wanna know why I really asked you here? I just wanted to spend more time with you. Well, and the reason I gave you at the time but -"</p><p>"Sebastian, be quiet, you don’t need to explain yourself. I’m liking spending time with you."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"I am. You never told me how you got the Cheerios to help ask me."</p><p>"I got sort of close with Fabray last year, and those cheerleaders will do whatever she tells them to."</p><p>Blaine laughed. "They all adore her."</p><p>Sebastian nodded in agreement. "It sure looks like it. At least 3 of them cried. They’re a bit like the Warblers with you."</p><p>"The Warblers do not do that."</p><p>"They definitely do."<br/>"We definitely do." Trent called out. </p><p>"See?"</p><p>Blaine moved the conversation, not very good at accepting compliments these days. "Why did Quinn even agree to ask them?"</p><p>"I think she was always kind of silently rooting for us."</p><p>"For us to what?" Blaine asked, confused. </p><p>"For us to get together." Sebastian replied seriously, looking at Blaine. </p><p>"So are we!" Some random Warbler Blaine vaguely recognised yelled. </p><p>"These guys must be having some boring conversations," Blaine laughed, "let’s go dance again."</p><p> </p><p>After the old Warblers broke out into a spontaneous performance of Teenage Dream (which thoroughly bewildered Sebastian), they got chatting with some guys from the lacrosse team. </p><p>"You guys together?" one asked. </p><p>"Yeah, you’d make an attractive couple. Don’t you think these two would look really good together?" another added, turning to his friend. </p><p>"Is it just me or is it getting extremely hot in here?" Blaine mumbled to Sebastian, tugging at his own collar. </p><p>"We can head upstairs to one of the bedrooms they booked?" Sebastian said to him, leaning in closer to Blaine. </p><p>"Of course they do that here."</p><p>Sebastian winked, "Well, you know what they say happens on prom night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I feel like some of this was fairly boring but I really wanted to write Blaine with the Warblers so </p><p>I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>